


Radar Love

by ShutupSourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Mini Fic, One Shot, Ouch, Sleepy Castiel, candy floss cute, cuties being cute, my teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutupSourwolf/pseuds/ShutupSourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean watches Castiel sleep.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radar Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever! Short and sweet.. Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.   
> Title from Golden Earring's "Radar Love". Might come back and play around with this a tad, it feels _to_ small.

Dean watched as Castiel's chest gently raised and fell, listening to the soft snores emerging from his angel. Slowly he moved his hand forward to carefully caress the angel's chest. Rubbing small circles into his lover's stomach, fascinated by the way Castiel's muscles moved slightly under his soft touch. A soft moan escaped his mouth as Dean ran his fingers lower.

'Dean? Why are you awake?' Castiel murmured turning his head towards the hunter.

'Watching you sleep,' Dean sighed in reply.

'Creep,' he huffed out a laugh in reply and pulled Dean further into the covers, wrapping them into there own personal cocoon, surrounding them both.


End file.
